


No Comprimises

by fairyeyes



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t have to compromise his beliefs for anyone but it also seemed neither was Siwon. He could definitely respect the other, even though they clearly stood on opposite sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Comprimises

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) I can't believe I almost didn't write this oneshot but it's a good thing I went back to find this prompt! Honestly, I'm pretty surprised I finished this as quick as I did compared to other prompts I have. ;; Hopefully this will keep up! *knocks on wood*

Siwon sat in front of Hangeng and Heechul with his arms folded while his fellow bandmates wore nothing but thin sheets around their waists. Both Heechul and Hangeng avoided eye contact with each other, especially Siwon.

“Look,” Siwon started in a harsh whisper. Heechul and Hangeng strained their ears to hear. “I understand that you are who you say you are – lovers.” Siwon’s voice grew a little louder though he hesitated on the last word. “I can deal with your behavior when you’re around the others, and me but not that,” Siwon looked away, discomfort extremely obvious, “that thing you guys were doing. I can tolerate the lewd comments and the jokes; but could you have at least leave the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door?”

Heechul suddenly stood up, though he held on to the sheets that covered his crotch. Hangeng bit his lip embarrassingly.

“There was!” Heechul said, annoyance clear in his tone and face. “You just chose to ignore it!”

Siwon placed his head in his hands; clearly he didn’t want to look at Heechul in his eyes still. “Forgive me, I thought you were in pain. The both of you.” He also couldn’t seem to control his voice the way he stuttered the words.

Heechul let out a scoff as he cocked his head to the side, but he finally gave Siwon eye contact as he set himself back down next to the Chinese man.

“Apology accepted,” Heechul said finally. Hangeng kept quiet but after a bit of silence between the three men, he finally spoke.

“I think I should apologize too,” Hangeng said in shaky Korean. Heechul turned to him, obviously shocked.

“Why do you have to apologize? You didn’t do anything wrong!” Heechul said as he stood up again and Hangeng followed while Siwon stayed in his seat. He kept his eyes on the two.

“If you didn’t,” Hangeng started but he stopped, as he seemed to try to find the right words to say. Finally he continued. “If you didn’t make me groan the way,” he interrupted himself as he broke eye contact with Heechul and faced Siwon. “Maybe he wouldn’t have had to come in.”

Siwon stayed quiet as he watched for Heechul’s reaction. The other Korean man thought for a moment then he opened his mouth to speak yet nothing came out.

“I know of a way to make this situation better,” Siwon suddenly said. The two naked men turned to Siwon, curiously, though Heechul knew what he was about to say. “We could attend church tonight. We can go pray for forgiveness.”

Immediately, Heechul objected.

“No! Just because I don’t believe in that-that ridiculous belief doesn’t mean I’m some sex fiend! No, that Hangeng and I are sex fiends! Who are you to judge us, huh? This is just another excuse for you to get us to go to church with you!”

Siwon raised his hands in defense; he was afraid that Heechul would’ve hit him. “I know!” The comment stunned Heechul enough to make him stop. Before Heechul could rant any more, Siwon continued. “Just do this for me! One time! Just come with me to church one time! After that, I won’t ask of you anymore! I’ll stop trying to convert you. Just please come with me. I need this to be free of this guilt!”

Heechul looked uncomfortable with the idea. He shouldn’t have to compromise his beliefs for anyone but it also seemed neither was Siwon. He could definitely respect the other, even though they clearly stood on opposite sides. And a thought struck with him – if Siwon truly didn’t respect him, why didn’t Siwon say he was going to burn in hell for being gay? He looked at Hangeng so he could get some moral support.

As though the Chinese man read his mind, Hangeng spoke once more.

“We should go,” Hangeng said. “Give Siwon some peace of mind. I mean, I’m sure this will be good for everyone, right?”

Heechul was surprised at his lover’s words that his jaw was wide open.

“I can’t believe you!” He whispered harshly. “Hangeng, I don’t think you quite understand!”

Siwon sighed loudly. “Look,” he said as he finally stood up. “I’m not going to try to convert you anymore. I truly do respect your opinions about Him although I don’t like it and I really don’t agree with it. That’s your decision. He gave us free will and it’s your choice to believe what you want. It’s stupid of me to try to change that. However, I will keep praying for your immortal soul – because I do worry about you, Heechul.”

Heechul stayed silent as the two naked men sat themselves down finally as Siwon continued.

“It’s hard for me to not judge you because of your lifestyle. You think it’s all a joke!” Siwon sat down as well and let out an exasperated sigh. Heechul sat still in his place as Siwon continued on. “But I don’t say anything because it’s not my place.”

“Why do you do it then?” Heechul asked, honestly. He wanted to know why Siwon always bothered him about the Bible, about Jesus, about stuff Heechul didn’t believe in.

“Because you’re my friend.” Siwon broke eye contact with him. “I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t care.” Heechul took this in as Hangeng watched the ongoing drama between his coworkers. He didn’t want to make things worse so he tossed an arm around Heechul, which seemed to comfort him when Heechul gave Hangeng a thankful look. Hangeng, in return, gave him a small comforting smile but when they turned to face Siwon again, he was gone from his seat.

No one said anything.

**oooo**

 

The interviewer laughed as he put out the cigarette in the ashtray that was near him. Across from him, Kim Heechul wasn’t as amused. In between them was a tape recorder, obviously recording the conversation between the two men.

“So what happened? Did you go?” he asked as a few chuckles escaped.

Heechul shook his head. “No, though things did eventually go back to normal. He was praising whatever whenever someone made a lewd comment. I just keep teasing him about it.”

The man didn’t really seem to care about Heechul’s comment as he took a sip of water from a water bottle that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “Mhm,” he said as he swallowed the water. Once he swallowed it, he went on to the next question. “What were you and Hangeng doing naked in the first place anyway?” His tone got darker and Heechul had a feeling in his stomach he should answer carefully.

“We were showering together. Our manager doesn’t like us wasting water so we shower together to save water. I don’t mind either way but Hangeng didn’t like to shower without the ‘do not disturb’ sign. Hangeng stubbed his toe and Siwon came running in and assumed the worst.” Heechul feigned annoyance as he crossed his arms and looked irritated.

Obviously disappointed with the lack of breaking gossip, the interviewer politely went on to the next series of questions that weren’t too groundbreaking either. Heechul couldn’t help but noticed the disappointment in the interviewer’s face when he politely thanked him at the end of the interview. The man reached for the tape recorder and pressed a button, which seemed to mean that it stopped recording. Once Heechul grabbed his belongings together, he headed out the door.

Behind him, he heard a huge thud in the trashcan. He couldn’t help but smile.

_I don’t think I’m going to compromise my relationships, any of them, for that little slime ball._

The End


End file.
